non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Entei (Spell of the Unown)
This Entei is an imaginary Pokémon brought to life from the imagination of Molly Hale, by the power of the mysterious Unown. Biography After Pokémon researcher Spencer Hale vanished into the Unown dimension during one of his expeditions, the Unown manifested themselves in the Hale Mansion and found Spencer's young daughter, Molly, who had already lost her mother and was now entirely alone. Probing the mind of the girl, the Unown found that she wanted her father back, and thus created a representation of Spencer in the image of Entei: a Pokémon that Molly had previously associated with her father since both were "real big and strong, but still nice". This Entei communicated by telepathy and had the same voice as Spencer. As a manifestation of Molly's wish for having her father back, it acted as if it was her real father and guardian, and tried to grant her every wish, in order to keep her happy. Meanwhile the Unown's power, acting upon Molly's imagination and wish for isolation from the outside world, transformed the mansion into a fortified crystal-based fantasy realm, where Entei kept her company. When Molly expressed the desire for a mother as well, Entei kidnapped and hypnotized Delia Ketchum (an old friend of the Hales) to fulfill this role. Delia's memories returned when she saw her son, Ash Ketchum, in a dangerous situation: trying to get inside the crystal fortress in an attempt to rescue her. When Ash and his friends entered the mansion, they tried to talk to Molly and were eventually forced to battle against Entei. Confronted with the fact that it wasn't right to keep Molly isolated from the world, even if that was her wish, the dutiful Entei argued that he would do as Molly wished "whether it is right or wrong", and protect her. After a fierce battle against Ash's Charizard, Entei finally stopped as Molly asked him not to hurt Charizard any longer, and decided that she wanted to live in the real world again. At this point, the Unown were no longer in control of their own psychic energy, with the crystal fortress growing larger and more hostile to the intruders: growing spikes from the ground to deter them and prevent them from escaping. Now pitted against the very force that created him, to protect Molly and the others, Entei tried to fight the Unown, but his attacks were blocked by an invisible barrier that even the combined power of Entei, Charizard and Pikachu couldn't get through. Entei told Molly that, since he was born out of her dreams, the only limit to his power was what she believed he could do. With that in mind, Molly believed in Entei, and the barrier was broken, defeating the Unown and forcing them back to their dimension. While the mansion reverted to normal, Entei gave his farewell to Molly before vanishing, telling her the same thing Spencer had told her: "keep me close in your dreams". At the same time, in the ruins of the temple, the real Spencer Hale was restored, and latter reunited with Molly. Appearances *''Pokémon 3: The Movie - Spell of the Unown'' (2000) Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Tulpa Category:Telepathic Creatures Category:Aides Category:Characters Debuting in 2000 Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Naoto Takenaka Category:Characters Portrayed by Dan Green